The Best Birthday!
by LucyTozier
Summary: Ikuto's birthday!


**HI! Saturday was Ikuto's birthday and I really excited! I know lots of people do this but I'm going to write an oneshot about what happens on his birthday! I hope you love it! I wanted to post it on his birthday but I was busy. :-D**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, IKUTO!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

**Ikuto's POV**

Another boring birthday. Every year nothing happened. People never remembered his birthday and even if they did remember it, they wouldn't care. Even Ikuto didn't care about his birthday anymore. When he was younger, he used to look forward to it all year. He was disappointed each year. No one noticed it was his special day. When he was older he decided it was easier if he forgot all about it. That way he wouldn't be hurt every time he jumped out of bed and ran to his mom, to see if he had any presents. Then he met Amu…

_Flashback…_

_"Hey!" a girl with pink hair exclaimed. "My name's Amu! What's your name?"_

_"Uh...My name is Ikuto."_

_Amu smiled._

_"That is a wonderful name!" she told him. "It's nice to meet you!"_

That was the first time anyone ever noticed him. She was the only that ever appreciated him. She waited for him every day outside of his school and hung out with him for the rest of the day. She never forgot about him. Even though they only met 7 months ago, they were already very close. Would she remember his birthday? For the first time in years he had some hope. Maybe this birthday wouldn't be bad.

As the day continued Ikuto's hope began to fade. Amu wasn't coming. He refused to go look for her just to see if she remembered his birthday. He didn't want to be disappointed again. Ikuto looked at the sky and sighed

"Hey!"

Ikuto looked up and smiled. His little Amu was running toward him.

"Ikuto! It's your birthday!"

She remembered! It was the first time in his life someone actually cared about him. Ikuto rolled his eyes and pretended to be annoyed.

"I know that. You don't have to remind me."

Amu glared at him.

"That wasn't necessary, Ikuto! Anyway, I got you a present!"

Amu looked around inside her bag. After a few moments she pulled out a package. She looked at him and then at her feet. She blushed faintly.

"Here," she whispered. "You don't have to open it now."

She handed the present to Ikuto. Ikuto stared at it. His first birthday present ever.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Amu smiled and hugged him.

"I love you," she whispered.

Ikuto froze.

"You what?"

"I love you. Even though we met each other a couple of months ago. I think I fell in love with you as soon as I saw you. I'm sorry."

Ikuto frowned.

"What are you sorry about?" he asked.

"You probably don't love me and now I've ruined our friendship!"

Amu burst in to tears and started running away. Ikuto jumped up. He dropped the precious present on the cold ground and ran after Amu.

"Wait, Amu!" he yelled. "Come back!"

Ikuto caught up to her and grabbed her. He buried his face in her pink hair.

"Don't say things like that," he whispered. "I love you too. I loved you from the beginning. I will love you forever. So never say that I don't love you."

Amu stopped crying. She looked up and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Ikuto."

Ikuto took her hand and started walking back to the place they were before.

"I'm going to open my present now."

He picked up the present and opened it. He smiled when he saw it. It was a beautiful photo album with many pictures of them together.

"There is space for two more at the end," Amu whispered.

Ikuto flipped through the pages until he reached the empty spots. He looked up and saw someone passing by.

"Excuse me!" he yelled. "Could you please take a picture of my girlfriend and I. It's my birthday and I want to remember this moment."

The stranger smiled.

"Sure!"

Ikuto handed the stranger his phone and turned to face Amu.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Amu nodded and the paused.

"Wait, didn't you just call me your girlfriend?"

Ikuto smirked.

"Yes."

"IKUTO!"

"Are you ready?" the stranger inquired.

Ikuto nodded. The stranger counted to three and right before he took the picture Ikuto leaned over and kissed Amu. Amu was a little surprised at first but then she started to kiss him back.

**10 years later…**

"Hey!" Yoru yelled. "Is this a photo album?"

His mother, Amu smiled.

"Yes," Ikuto answered. "Amu gave it to me for my birthday many years ago."

Yoru jumped around.

"Can I look at it?"

Amu nodded. After a few moments Yoru giggled.

"What's so funny?"

Yoru grinned and waved the album around.

"Look! It's a picture of you and mom kissing!"

Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"That's not funny."

Yoru ignored him and studied the last picture.

"Look at this one!" he demanded.

Ikuto and Amu looked down. It was a picture of them at the hospital. Amu had a little baby in her arms. They were all smiling.

"Is that me?" Yoru asked.

"Yes," Ikuto answered. "And it all started on the happiest birthday of my life."

**The End!**

**I hope you liked it!**


End file.
